Greensleeves
by lc-whirl
Summary: How would you define love? Ginny will learn that you'll never be able to define love if you have never have exprienced it. A true tragedy sitiuated in 6&7th year and beyond. R&R!


A/N: For weeks not working on 'The Pursuit of Love', I've been trying ta think of a new fic. I wanted to include Draco Malfoy in cause he is also one of the characters I love. So one day I was taking a shower, singing my usual songs I suddenly shouted out "BINGO!" I just got my inspiration from my shampoo (don't ask for the details). Then other ideas came flowing and so I can write this fic down. Thank you, thank you . . .  
  
Disclaimer: This fic is very rich with so many ingredients blended in. The title, Greensleeves is a piano piece that I love listening to. I had others in mind, like La Tendress or Ballade pour Ardeline, all my favorites. And I can't help but mention the wonderful piano player Richard Clayderman (ever heard of him?) for playing pieces so passionately for me to even take in consideration. Another inspiration was (I'm really embarrassed to say this) this famous old Chinese movie that I watched and literally made me cry at the end. Since I forgot the title, I'll therefore call it 'The famous old Chinese movie'. I also put in snips and snaps of different fan fics I have read. And thanks to those authors, I'll be able to provide a more interesting read than my last fic. Lastly but certainly not least, much gratitude to the wondrous, creativrous and billionarous, J.K. Rowling for creating Harry Potter. I take my hat and bow to all of y'all for making my day complete. So enough with all my gibberish, on with the 'feature presentation' . . .Greensleeves. . .  
  
Chapter One ~ Mala that Mala!  
  
Ginny checked the clock hanging dimly at one corner of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
11:57 P.M.  
  
She fumbled recklessly with her necklace. It was 11:57! They've been on that date for an eternity now. Ok. Maybe not an eternity. Now exactly 1 hour 13 minutes and. . . 8 seconds! He with that almond eyed shaped girl. That Mala-whatever! How she wished she could pop her eyeballs out, and stitch her fine mouth, and poke her wand through her hole, and roast her up on a campfire, and throw her into the sea for sharks to eat her up.  
  
Ginny shot straight up and began to pace back and forth. It was the first week of her 6th year at Hogwarts, and already, she had to worry about Harry's love life. Especially dating that Mala-whatever. . .  
  
If it weren't for Harry dating on this Saturday, Ginny would be in bed by now, enjoying some peaceful sleep. Screw that Mala-whatever.  
  
She picked up her speed in the pace with frustration. Why did she have to be in love with Harry like a lil' sick puppy? Why ohhh WHY?! Harry Potter is just the stupid boy who lived and just the guy who happened to saved her life in her first year and just the guy who has the bright green eyes, just the guy with sexy ruffled hair, just the guy with the attractive bod and . . .ohhhh just Harry Potter. Just perfect. And grudgingly admitted, these 'justs' made Ginny madly in love with him from when she was 10. . .and now she was 16. Sweet 16. With a sweet smile, sweet face, sweet body, sweet redhead who was getting more impatient by the second. And that was not so sweet.  
  
The time was now 11:58. Ginny threw her hands up in the air and plopped back down on her seat.  
  
'Grrrrrr. . .grrrrrrr. . .that Mala-whatever. . .grrrrrrrr'  
  
Why had Dumbledore created 'Dating Rooms'? He explained it was for the fourth years and up but no matter how old Harry was, Ginny wished he would never go to any of them but of course. . .if it was with her then why not.  
  
Actually Ginny had been to one with Colin Creevy, shivers. Reluctant to remember the 'happenings' she recalled the room was fully equipped with a candle-lit dinner, nice scenery, sofa, muggle piano, and other numerous romantic things. Except a bed- THANK GOD!  
  
Ginny took another peek at the clock.  
  
11:59  
  
'Note to Self: Must kill Mala-bitch.'  
  
She was a mess. Her usual silky hair was in thousands of knots and two dark sacks hung under her eyes heavily from not sleeping for 4 nights due to over hearing Ron and Harry's conversation about this date during a game of chess.  
  
Why did she have to worry about Harry's dating life? It was either he was hers or some other girls' for example that four almond eyed shaped girl. . .  
  
But truth beholds, she loved him and she hated it. She knew no matter how much she cared or loved him, she would never get these things in return as a matter of factly Harry looked upon her as the only girl ever born to the Weaslys or simplified, Ron's lil sister. Boohoo. . .but maybe one day, just maybe he would- IT WAS 12:00!  
  
12 Midnight!  
  
They've been on that stupid date for 1 friggin' hour, 16 friggin' minutes and. . .13 friggin' seconds.  
  
'Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock'  
  
What the hell were they up do? Then her stomach gave a churn. Harry didn't seem like the guy to make one-night-stands but what if. . .what if. . .besides there was a sofa and even the floor might do. . .  
  
YIKES!  
  
Ginny frantically crawled through the portrait hole, waking up the Fat Lady and making her spill curse words as Ginny ran away. At ultra speed, she rushed down staircases and corridors not thinking there might be teachers lurking around. She knew exactly which dating room they were in from over hearing Ron and Harry's chess conversation.  
  
She slide to a halt to find 'Dating Room #5' appear in front of her. The same one she went to last time. The door was nicely decorated with animated hearts popping and reappearing. She neared it and bent down to lean against it. She heard some vague voices but not near enough to hear clearly. She leaned even more, relying on the vertical door for full support. Yes, yes. . .PLOP! Ginny's face smashed hard on the marble floor. She saw two pairs of shoes from the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Ginny?" Two voices said in unison.  
  
Gulp!  
  
She got up and dusted off quickly.  
  
"Ummmm. . .hi H-Har-ry and Mala-whatever." She gasped at what had just said.  
  
"You mean Malaurikins." The girl eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Ye-yeah! Malaurikins Rainpit from Rapenflaw. Right?"  
  
"RaVenClaw!" Malurikins raised her voice.  
  
"What were you doing here?" Harry asked fishly.  
  
"Weeeellllll. Ummm. . .here you mean? As in Here-Here?" Harry nodded still looking at her weirdly. Ginny was slowly receding in tiny steps.  
  
"Ummm. . .well you see. . .see. . .t-t-that I was just Cleaningthehall Byethen!" And with that answer, Ginny dashed down the hall and made a sharp right turn. She scuttled as fast as she could to her bed, praying that this was just some humiliating nightmare.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Ginny sat up from her bed lazily. She wasn't a morning person. She was certainly the bedraggled type. She got up sleepily and found that it was already 10' 0 clock. Yawning and stretching she looked upon the grounds. Many people were all ready outside enjoying their sunny Sunday before the leaves would fall and cover the fresh grass up. Ginny decided that after breakfast she would go out like the rest of them and get some sun before Autumn takes over. She hastily changed from her nightgown to her usual clothes; Polo t-shirt with jeans. It wasn't exactly Miss. Stylish but it was comfortable and casual just like how she liked it. After brushing her teeth and washing her face she gave two quick strokes for her flaming red hair to leave for breakfast.  
  
When she arrived at the Great Hall her smile was wiped off and replaced by teeth gritting. There at a dark corner sitting at the Ravenclaw tables were Harry and that Mala-whatever.  
  
Hmph!  
  
She eyed them cautiously and sat down as close as possible to them but not close enough for them to notice her. As Ginny started on her bacon, still glaring at them painfully, she saw Mala-whatever throw her head back and laugh at a remark Harry just made.  
  
'If only that was me. . .'  
  
Then she wrapped her arms around Harry. . .  
  
'Get you dirty little slutty hands off my Man!'  
  
Malaurikins leaned her head closer, touching her lips against Harry's. . .  
  
'Why you lil' thing! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!'  
  
Harry was surprised by this gesture. They had only dated once and that was last night and the girl was already making a move on him. . .not right. She continued to kiss him sloppily.  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
Ginny pounded on the table as she got to her feet with still a piece of bacon dangling from the side of her mouth. Luckily there weren't many people still left in the Great Hall. But the remains were bad enough as they gazed at Ginny blankly, trying to consume what had happened. How embarrassing! First last night now this morning. She saw Harry an-and tha- that. . .girl looking up questionly with her arms still wrapped around Harry's neck. Ginny couldn't help it but give them one deadly glare and stuffed her bacon in her mouth and strode angrily out of the Great Hall for some peace and quiet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's been Draco's first week in his 7th year and already girls of all shapes and sizes were tailing around him endlessly. It was a swarm he was sick of from the day he arrived at Hogwarts but now. . . IT HAD GONE CRAZY! CRAZY AS HELL PUTS IT! With an ohhh Draco there and a kiss my foot there and a take me to your galleons there. NOW he believed that girls indeed had cooties. Of course they were not hell once he gets them laid, when they were the 'victim' but now he was the victim. So due to this humiliating fact he was now hiding among the bushes covered in leaves and mud. So not Malfoyish!  
  
He came here to this secret hiding place every Sunday whenever things got out of hands. Which were quite often.  
  
'I know I'm hot. But just stop following me around. . .PLEASE for the love of god. . .'  
  
He peeked through the bushes and saw the swarm of 'Draco Girls' as they preferred to call themselves, near him.  
  
'Uh oh'  
  
Pansy, who was leading the 'Draco Girls' asked a passerby if he had seen Draco. And Draco was sure he heard some other girls throw in some other words such as the 'hot blonde' or 'my boyfriend' or 'the Guy' or 'My Man'.  
  
'Oh geesh'  
  
Draco listened intently and was sure he heard the boy say "I think I saw him in the 7 floor Library."  
  
'YES!'  
  
And at this reply, the 'Draco Girls' proceeded to their quest while punching and scratching other merciless to get there first.  
  
'Phew!'  
  
"Now that's done, I think I'll get a drink." He muttered to himself.  
  
But as he crept out of the bush something caught his eyes. It was something red. He turned back and saw a redhead sitting under a Willow tree situated beside a little pond.  
  
"Weasley" he muttered, realizing the trademark.  
  
She was puckering flower petals while chanting something Draco couldn't quite clear out. After finishing plucking one flower she yanked out another close to her. Draco saw that the area where she sat had already a circle of shredded flower petals and no grass. Even with the obscurity, Draco awed at what he saw. That Weasley was quite attractive. Considering it was a Weasley. But it was a WEASLY. Can't be. He rubbed his eyes vigorously and stared again. Had to be. The sun was dancing on the water as it illuminated a glow to her face. Showing every delicate feature she had. Her flaming red hair was brushing against her face gently when a light breeze blew by. She sat like a goddess.  
  
This must have been a dream or. . .nightmare. Since when did a Malfoy become attracted to a. . .Weasley. Since never! Until now.  
  
Draco couldn't help it. He had to go see or talk to that redhead. But he didn't even know what was her name. He took a gulp of air and rose up from the bushes. But suddenly bent back down. Since when did a Malfoy go up to a girl? It was always the opposite. But then again he could always pretend to step up and tease her. With that comforting idea he peeked around to see if anyone was around the region and stood up manly from his shell. As he neared he heard the girl recite, "He loves me too. He loves me not. He loves me too. He loves me not. . ." He smirked faintly at this.  
  
"Trying to find some imaginary love, Weasley?" Draco leered when he was just feets away.  
  
Ginny jumped a bit but quickly gained back her conscious and looked up to snap,  
  
"At least I don't have to hide from imaginary love."  
  
So she knew.  
  
"I don't know what the heck that protruding mouth of yours are talking about."  
  
Ginny smiled broadly.  
  
"Don't act slow like you always are, Ferret Boy. I mean, hiding in the bushes every Sunday from your 'Imaginary LoveS'. It always amused me to know that the great Draco Malfoy can be defeated by girls like Pansy."  
  
Damn it! She knew about all those times he had hid in those bushes. GOD! Now, all he wanted to do was run away. He wondered panicky about who else knew. But he was a Malfoy. And no matter how much he wanted to do that, he had to keep his man and poise.  
  
"So. . .pruning the grounds?" Changing the subject.  
  
""None of your business!" Ginny shot back.  
  
"You know, Potter will never like you. No matter how much you try and put your little heart into his soul." He drawled.  
  
"Well, at least I have a heart Malfoy!" Ginny barked. She was starting to get annoyed by his presence.  
  
"So you admit!"  
  
Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Ginny pretend to not hear his comment and acted to read the book lying in her lap.  
  
"Not replying carrot top? Thought so. You're too embarrassed to admit. I always wondered how a girl with 5 brothers would not attract males. Sad if you ask me. The least you could have done was learn some skills from your mom. At least she had managed to attract a just as ugly spouse. But you. . .guess none. Then again, wouldn't be much of a surprise with that revolting face of yours. Only good you will do for Potter is probably a shag for his needs and then your thrown away like an old dishrag. Ha!" Draco said smartly as he spoke while pacing around Ginny in circles. Ginny tried everything that had mounted in the pit of her stomach. She was dead mad. Last night was bad, and then this morning and now NOW! Enough was enough!  
  
Must hold back. . .  
  
"Give up Weasley. You'll never find anything. Even Imaginary Romance with that face."  
  
With that Ginny soared up, her book falling on the ground with a thud and pushed with all her might, Draco into the pond. Draco who was not prepared plus he had so much as close as falling into the pond, due to the slippery mud that lined the pond; fell in with a satisfying splash.  
  
"Take that Malfoy!"  
  
She gave him a glower and grabbed her book shut and marched to the entrance with her fiery red hair trailing behind. Just as she got to the entrance she looked back to see the 'Draco Girls' suddenly appearing and running towards the wet Draco who was trying with all his might to get out of the slick mud. But failing every time. Maybe this day would be not as bad as Ginny had thought it would be.  
  
A/N: Okay, Okay I know. I HAVE MADE A TON OF SPELLING & GRAMMER MISTAKES! SRY! I was in a rush. I promise I'll write a better chapter next time. Besides, I have it all planned. It's going to be a true tragedy. A one that'll make you think about life. Those kinds. And if you like the fluffy reads, I'll advise you to not continue. Anyways, school has started and regained it's usual power over me so I can't update as fast as before. Hope you guys understand. . . (sheepish smile). But I'll try to put all my free time on this fic. R&R! 


End file.
